Problem: Ishaan did 38 fewer push-ups than Kevin at night. Kevin did 56 push-ups. How many push-ups did Ishaan do?
Kevin did 56 push-ups, and Ishaan did 38 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $56 - 38$ push-ups. He did $56 - 38 = 18$ push-ups.